Прости
by Efgeta
Summary: Блуу с трудом учился, как помогать другим. А Уилт плохо понимал, как помогать не кому-то, а себе. Но оба всегда могли положиться на друзей. И друг на друга.
\- Прости, Блу, но я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

\- Си, сеньор Блу, ты опять простудишься.

\- Да ну вас, это же весело! И я с зонтиком!

Синий воображаемый друг азартно шлепал, плюхал и прыгал по лужам, поднимал брызги, летевшие во все стороны, а проливной дождь непрерывно поливал и так уже до нитки промокшего Блурегарда. Упомянутый зонт если и использовался, то для скатывания в нем по холму и подлетать на резких и сильных порывах ветра в воздух с возбужденными визгами. За ним наблюдали с крыльца Эдуардо и Уилт, один с ужасом на лице и закрывая то и дело глаза лапами, а другой неодобрительно и легким волнением за друга.

\- Да затащите вы его уже! – донесся из глубины дома истеричный крик Фрэнки, которую достало слышать вопли со двора.

Парочка на крыльце переглянулась, вздохнула, и понеслась под дождь ловить несносного соседа по комнате.

Коко допивала какао, когда возмущенного Блуу под конвоем довели до кухни. Там его вытерли по второму кругу, потому как совсем промокшего его встретил Мистер Херримен прямо у входа и заставил вытереться настолько, насколько позволило впитавшее и быстро промокшее полотенце, которое сначала использовал Эдуардо, пострадавший от дождя гораздо сильнее, что гораздо больше грозило неприятностям полу и другим жителям Фостер-мэнора коварными лужицами с его шерсти. Затем, несмотря на то, что Блуу утверждал, что ему совсем не холодно, а очень даже наоборот, дали выпить горячего для сугреву, и, не слушая, так же под конвоем, чтоб не сбежал обратно на улицу, довели до кровати и уложили баиньки.

С утра Фрэнки первым делом проверила целостность дома, а потом уже состояние Блурегарда. Но тот на этот раз был здоров и успел переключиться на другие способы нервирования окружающих, все еще идущий дождь больше его не интересовал.

Уилт же умудрился слегка простыть. Продрогнув, он вчера был слишком занят Блуу, чтоб самому если не вытереться полотенцем, так хотя бы за компанию выпить горячего какао и согреться. И несмотря на то, что его шерсть подсохла гораздо быстрее, чем было бы у Эдуардо, а сам он был достаточно осторожен, чтоб не оставить мокрых следов, как наверняка сделал бы Блуу.. впрочем, возможно поэтому ему никто не напомнил или попросту не дал полотенце, а ему самому, как было сказано, тогда было не до себя. Как всегда. А затем сон под кроватью, буквально на голом полу, где гуляют сквозняки, довершили дело окончательно, и несмотря на горячку после ловли несносного друга и усталость, принесшую мгновенный сон, на утро Уилт не только продрог до костей, но и получил легкие симптомы той самой простуды, которая обошла виновника вчерашнего торжества.

Настроение, конечно же, было не сказать что отвратным по этому поводу, но вот состояние на энтузиазм не намекало, и Уилт, как говорится, чувствовал себя так, как и должна чувствовать вареная колбаса с гудящей головой и легким, никак не проходящим ознобом после такой ночки. Но по характеру своему он решил не надоедать и так занятой Фрэнки или беспокоить друзей таким пустяком, и, выпив пару таблеток, о простуде и думать забыл.

К сожалению, этого оказалось недостаточно. Астма редко давала о себе знать, сильные приступы были в последний раз больше декады назад, обычные не беспокоили уже несколько лет, но после того, как его спальным местом стал продуваемый сквозняками пол, понемногу хрипы в груди, пусть и не мешающие, почти неслышные всвисты и почти неощущаемые, но неприятные затруднения при дыхании стали беспокоить его все чаще, а дождь стал просто последней каплей. Хрипы после этой ночи стали более тревожными, и Уилт к потайком взятым таблеткам от простуды впервые за долгое время отрыл в ящном шкафу заброшенный ингалятор, и сделав пару вдохов, с удовлетворением убедился, что дышать стало легче, и.. снова никому ничего не сказал. Проблема решена, подумал он. Так чего беспокоить?

Ушедшие признаки простуды после принятия таблеток, и облегченное снова дыхание после ингалятора убедили Уилта, что все снова в порядке, и день он провел, как обычно – помогая то одному, то другому, и будучи на подхвате у Фрэнки уже просто в силу привычки, чем долга. Впрочем, та, затеяв генеральную уборку под влиянием дождливой погоды, на этот раз припахала вообще всех, до кого дотянулась и всех, кто мог помочь хоть чем-то. Даже не покидавший кресло-качалку не избежал работы, даже Дачесс путем неимоверного выверта задания отмывала стену своей комнаты. Только Блуу, который, сообразив, изобразил-таки запоздалые признаки простуды, и единственный гонял баланду перед телевизором в закутанном довольном состоянии.

День прошел сумбурно, в суете и заботе, и легли все спать без задних ног. Уилт тоже заснул как обычно быстро, едва успев натянуть одеяло на гудящее от сладкой усталости тело.

Пробуждение было неожиданным и ужасным. Уже подзабытая тяжесть в груди, ужасный свист при вдохах, заболевшее от напряжения горло и невозможность нормально вздохнуть разбудила его как пинок под ребра. Пока он нащупывал ингалятор, пока делал несколько вдохов, устраняя хрипы в груди и успокаивая колючки в горле, прошло некоторое время. К счастью, никто не проснулся, все были слишком усталые. Только Блуу, переевший на ночь, застонал в кошмаре от звуков наяву, и перевернулся на другой бок, нахмурившись. Для проформы вдохнув и выдохнув полной грудью, Уилт успокоил колотящееся сердце, и тоже закрыл глаза в надежде вернуться в сон. Случившийся приступ взбудоражил организм и мысли, и несмотря на короткий, но все же сон до этого, Уилт был уставший даже больше, чем когда ложился спать, но теперь с некоторого времени едва ли не постоянные, пусть и не мешающие и неслышимые, просто неприятные хрипы при вдохах, после приступа навели страх. Что, если он заснет, и во сне снова.. и на этот раз не проснется? Задохнуться не хотелось, но пугала мысль, что он перебудит окружающих.

Кое-как доспав до времени, когда надо вставать, Уилт проснулся от урывчатого сна. После ночного приступа легче не стало, наоборот появилось тесное тянущее ощущение при дыхании. Украдкой использовав снова ингалятор, Уилт как можно глубже сделал вдох, поборол желание закашлять и впервые задумался над тем, что это вообще-то получается проблема, и немалая.

А в следующее мгновение Блуу тоном умирающего попросил принести стакан воды.

\- Конечно, - ответил Уилт со своей обычной улыбкой, поправил одеяло друга, и вышел из комнаты.

И пока шел путь туда и обратно, в голове промелькнула оптимистичная мысль. Уилт решил, что раз астма вернулась, все равно ничего страшного. Ведь она была и раньше! Просто.. брала перерыв. И у него уже есть ингалятор. Так зачем тогда беспокоить и так занятых людей, если меры предосторожности у него уже в кармане, пусть и не буквально? Эта мысль успокоила его и его чувства.

Во время ежедневной, нескончаемой череды уборочных заданий Уилт при смахивании пыли с книг в библиотеке наглотался пыли и все-таки закашлялся. Стоящая рядом Фрэнки посмотрела на него пристально.

\- Уилт, ты в порядке?

\- Да, конечно, - ответил он запыханно, - Просто, кха, пыль вдохнул.

\- Ты уверен? Блуу болен, ты точно не заразился?

\- Точно.

\- Но у тебя голос немного севший.. – Фрэнки не особо поверила, но тут в коридоре раздался звук треска, и она отвлеклась.

Уилт достал ингалятор, потряс его и сделал глубокий вдох. Щекочущее чувство в трахее притупилось, но не исчезло, как должно было, а на выдохе уже отчетливо послышался свист. К тому же ингалятор на этот раз опустел. Слегка обеспокоенный, Уилт пошел вслед за Фрэнки, сказать ей все же про загостившую проблему.

\- Эм, Фрэнки, прости что отвлекаю, - начал он, стараясь дышать ровно и неглубоко.

\- О, Уилт, подержи-ка.

Уилту в руку всучили непонятно откуда успевший взяться торт, а вокруг ног стали бегать щенки. Фрэнки отгоняла их от разбившихся осколков чего-то, одновременно собирая их в совок шваброй.

\- О, тортик! – вырулил радостно из-за угла Блуу, - Мой!

\- Нет! – одернула того Фрэнки, - Торт для провода всех забранных воображаемых друзей в этом месяце, его будут есть на ужине и только на десерт! А тебе вообще нельзя, ты болеешь! Живо в кровать!

\- Но Фрээнки! – заныл Блуу, начав прыгать вокруг ног Уилта на пару со щенками. Уилт осторожно балансировал, стараясь не уронить торт и не наступить на кого-нибудь внизу.

Рассвирепевшая Фрэнки шваброй вымела мешанину за дверь, дособрала осколки, скинула их в услужливо прибежавшее ведро, вытерла пот со лба, и только потом вспомнила про торт и Уилта.

\- Ой, Уилт, прости, - ахнула она, - Давай его сюда.

Уилт с готовностью передал ей увесистую коробку с тортом.

\- Держи, - ответил он ей.

\- Ты что-то хотел? – Фрэнки покосилась на дверь, с другой стороны которой скулили и ныли.

\- Да, - Уилт со свистом вздохнул, - Понимаешь, Фрэнки, мой ингалятор закончился, прошу прощения, но..

\- Ох, Уилт! Ты ведь давно им не пользовался, – Фрэнки с тревогой на него посмотрела, - Я сейчас же соберусь, и..

\- Не стоит торопиться, - замахал рукой в протесте неловкости Уилт, - Я, кажется, вспомнил, да. У мистера Хэрримана должен быть запасной, мне не стоило тебя беспокоить, прости, все в порядке.

Сбежав от Фрэнки и затыкая ее настойчивость извинениями, он направился к кабинету кролика. Там он и правда взял новенький ингалятор, выслушав предварительно лекцию.

\- Мастер Уилт, вы уверены, что этого достаточно? – кролик с подозрением оглядел бывшего баскетболиста, - У вас ужасно хриплое дыхание, смею заметить.

\- Да, все в порядке, - вымученной улыбкой ответил Уилт, - У меня небольшие симптомы астмы, ничего серьезного, просто нужно снова некоторое время попользоваться ингалятором. Наверное осеннее обострение, да, простите.

Отделавшись от кролика, Уилт все же получал на ужине подозрительные взгляды от него, от Фрэнки и сидящего рядом Эдуардо.

К тому же во время ужина дышать стало проблематично от хрипов, и стараясь прочистить и расширить трахею, Уилту пришлось закашляться.

\- Ты в порядке? – тотчас спросил Эдуардо, с готовностью захлопав того по спине.

\- Да, просто подавился, спасибо, все в порядке, - ответил Уилт, кое-как отдышавшись.

В комнате Коко, как и Эдуардо, тоже заметила что-то, и они напару, пусть и исподтишка, стали следить за ним с некоторой тревогой. Поняв, что они слышат его свистящее дыхание и до вопросов, судя по круглым глазам Эдуардо и серьезному виду Коко, остается как до взрыва не больше минуты и отчет уже идет, Уилт, уже не таясь использовал ингалятор, заодно объяснив необходимость в нем осенним, то есть, конечно же, весенним – весна же на дворе! Оговорился, простите.. - обострением астмы. Друзья перестали смотреть подозрительно, но не успокоились.

Но Эдуардо настаивать помешала природная робость, а Коко всего лишь нехорошо проводила взглядом забирающегося на свое место под кроватью Уилта. В комнату вошел напевающий Блуу, выпросивший на ужине двойную порцию торта с печеньками сверху, для оздоровления, и поэтому довольный жизнью.

На этот раз никто не заснул мгновенно. Два соседа Уилта долго прислушивались и заметили и не исчезающую затрудненность, и хрипы со свистом, несмотря на использование ингалятора. А Блуу просто всю ночь мучался животом.

Обеспокоенные, они утром первым делом направились к Фрэнки.

\- Да, я знаю, у Уилта астма, - сказала та на их расспросы, - И вот обострение нагрянуло.

\- Кокококо, коко, - махнула головой Коко.

\- Да, давно не было, знаю, - со вздохом кивнула Фрэнки, понимавшая беспокойство друзей.

\- Кокококо! – настойчиво сказала Коко.

\- Да! – поддержал ее со страхом глядящий Эдуардо, - Мы ведь не знали! Это ужасно, сеньору Уилту же больно!

\- Эдуардо, ты преувеличиваешь, - нахмурилась Фрэнки, - С Уилтом все будет в порядке. Через день-другой пройдет, у него долго эти приступы не длятся. Если честно, то их уже давно не было, поэтому вы и не знали.

\- Кококококо.

\- Может ты и права, Коко...

\- Коко-коко-ко!

\- Ох, как я могла забыть! – ахнула Фрэнки, - Кровать!

\- Ко!

\- Раз у сеньора Уилта слабое здоровье, то как можно спать на полу, - охнул Эдуардо, до которого тоже дошло, - Но сеньора Блуу с его места не сдвинуть.

\- Коко, ко, коко-ко, ко!

\- Мы не можем спихнуть сеньора Блуу на пол «где ему самое место». Сеньор Уилт не поддержит и сразу скажет, что ему и так прекрасно. Снова, - обвинительно проговорил Эдуардо.

\- Коко! – Коко топнула лапкой.

\- Но дальше спать на полу он не может, - согласился Эдуардо, - Но что делать, я мог бы поменяться, но сеньор Уилт на это не согласится тоже. А в твое спальное место он не поместится..

\- Вам надо поставить еще одну кровать, я давно собиралась, но в этом бедламе голову можно забыть, не то что.. –Фрэнки покачала головой, - Я займусь этим как только смогу. Но Уилт..

\- Ко, кококококо, ко!

\- Да, сеньора Фрэнки, не беспокойтесь, мы позаботимся, чтоб он больше не спал на полу! – храбро подтвердил Эдуардо слова соседки.

Легко сказать. Они с Коко рассказали Блуу, в чем проблема, и как ожидаемо, синий отмахнулся.

\- Да все с ним в порядке! – беспечно сказал он, - А когда Фрэнки притащит кровать, то и вовсе проблема решится!

Однако эгоиста Блуу проняло. Он тоже заметил, и когда они легли, то ворочался он не от осуждаемых взглядов, которые ему всегда были как с гуся вода, а от скрытой тревоги. Поворочавшись так несколько минут, Блуу решительно соскочил с кровати.

\- Уилт! – с его криком зажегся и свет, а Эдуардо сверху едва не свалился от неожиданности.

Из-под кровати высунулся озадаченный глаз, в который Блуу и заорал.

\- Так нечестно! Вылезай!

Еще более озадаченный, Уилт вылез из-под кровати, и Блуу ему в этом помогал, настойчиво тянув сначала за туловище, а потом и за руку. За ними с любопытством и опаской наблюдал свесившийся сверху Эдуардо.

\- Локо.. – прошептал он едва слышно.

\- Что.. – начал Уилт, но уже неудержимо, открыто закашлялся, подавившись хрипами. Со свистом втянул сип ингалятора, и уже приготовился отмахиваться от обеспокоенно сдвинувшихся ему на помощь друзей, как их прервал Блуу. Того словно не обеспокоил внезапный приступ. Синий друг взбудораженно подпрыгивал на месте и едва ли не тыкал обвиняюще пальцами.

\- Я никогда не спал под кроватью! А это же круто! Ты забираешь себе всю крутость крутосна под кроватью, оставляя другим обычный, не крутой! Так нечестно, я тоже хочу! – протараторил Блуу, пихнул Уилта, заставляя приземлиться на кровать, и пригвоздив его, дернувшегося, взглядом обиженного бешеного котенка, юркнул под кровать.

\- Но.. – ошарашенный напором вякнул Уилт, склоняясь пытаясь заглянуть под кровать.

\- Моя очередь! – взвизгнул оттуда Блуу тоном избалованного ребенка, давая понять, что вытащить его теперь получится разве что бульдозером, да и то скорее вместе с кроватью.

Уилт все так же неуверенно и ошарашенно мигнул, и еще более неуверенно, ожидая, что затянувшаяся то ли шутка, то ли момент помешательства вот-вот закончится, очень осторожно разлегся на кровати. Эдуардо свесился сверху и со стеснительной улыбкой помахал ему лапой, подобрал сползшее одеяло и заботливо накрыл друга, подоткнув края.

Уилт растерянно принял заботу под тихое бормотание снизу про что-то насчет «крутости» и «мое». Коко с улыбкой щелкнула выключателем, вновь погружая комнату во тьму. Бормотание снизу затихло, и Уилт неуверенно растянулся на мягкой поверхности поудобнее. Лежать не под, а наверху кровати было мягче, тепло и не дуло. Было комфортно.

\- Эм, Блуу, прости, но ты уверен.. – не смог все же сдержаться Уилт.

\- Коко!

\- Прости, Коко, но.. – пока Уилт набирал со свистом воздух в легкие, его шикнули из-под кровати.

\- Но.. – беспомощно попытался он снова продолжить.

\- Спи, Уилт! – раздалось на этот раз со всех сторон.

Уилт оставил попытки заговорить, и положил голову на подушку. Какое-то время лежал тихо, прислушиваясь к соседям, но они то ли уже заснули, то ли притворялись спящими. Сверху храпнул Эдуардо.

Уилт постарался как можно тише сделать вдохи и выдохи поглубже, потому что от затайки появилось ощущение нехватки воздуха. Четко слышные присвисты и хрип услышали все, но дабы не спугнуть и не смутить, сделали вид, что спят и не слышат. Уилт снова сделал вдох ингалятора, когда не получилось отдышаться, и наконец тоже успокоился. Дыхание выровнилось. Он положил ингалятор рядом, сложил руку на груди поверх одеяла, и закрыл глаз.

Через некоторое время, удостоверившись, что тот мирно заснул, пошевелилась, меняя «спящую» позу, Коко, а затем и Эдуардо перестал убежденно храпеть и скрипнул кроватью, переворачиваясь. Вскоре заснули по-настоящему и они. Один Блуу этой ночью спал плохим сном, кутаясь в тонкое одеяло от сквозняков и терзаемый угрызениями проснувшейся невовремя совести.

На утро отоспавшийся Уилт чувствовал себя по-крайней мере не хуже, как вполне могло быть, учитывая предыдущие просыпания, но.. неудобно. Вина за невесть с чего наверно стукнувшегося головой Блуу, глодала его. Ведь он этим воспользовался, не настояв на своем! Эта мысль заставила придумывать и высказывать прямо с утра кучу извинений, которые выслушать даже не соизволили. Блуу только смерил его странным взглядом, и заткнув «уши» умчался прочь.

Уилт потер рукой странно побаливающее горло, ртом сделал вдох, насладив слух свистом, кашлянул, поскреб затылок в недоумении, и направился тем же путем.

После завтрака его отловила Фрэнки.

\- Пошли, - сказала она, насильно впихивая ему в пальцы раскрытый уже зонт.

\- Куда мы едем? – поинтересовался Уилт на улице.

\- Визит к доктору, - уточнила Фрэнки, раскрывая дверь, - Залезай.

\- Прости, Фрэнки, но я в пор..

Фрэнки рыкнула на попытку закрыть зонтом ее, а не себя, и настойчиво подтолкнула его к машине.

\- Кому говорят залезай, Уилт, дождь льет!

Домой Фрэнки вернулась одна.

\- А где Уилт?

\- Остался в больнице.

\- Он заболел? – подался панике Эдуардо. – Сеньор Уилт болен!

\- Кокококо!

\- Болен? – осипло, потеряв голос, с нескрываемой паникой переспросил Блуу.

\- Нет, с ним все в порядке, - постаралась успокоить их Фрэнки, - Но у него давно не было приступов, и врач решил понаблюдать немного, а заодно подправить рецепт ингалятора, старый стал не так эффективен.

\- Кококококо! – ужаснулась Коко.

\- Да нет же! Завтра он уже будет дома.

Так и получилось.

Уилту после больницы стало намного лучше. Хрипы в груди исчезли, как не было. Но доктор не сразу отпустил их с Фрэнки, а сначала что-то ей сказал.

По пути домой она косилась на Уилта, рассматривающего ингалятор по новому рецепту.

\- Уилт, если плохо себя почувствуешь, скажешь немедленно, ты меня понял? – строго сказала она.

\- Фрэнки, прости, но ведь.. – недоуменно перевел на нее взгляд Уилт.

\- Немедленно! Ты. Меня. Понял?

\- Д-да, - ошарашенный напором, Уилт согласился.

Дома его встретили, как официально умершего и внезапно воскресшего. Эдуардо рыдал и обнимал ноги, Коко бегала кругами, а Блуу делал вид, что все путем и он все знал заранее и его ничего не беспокоит и беспокоить не могло. Вскоре в их комнате появилась новая кровать. Все с улыбками смотрели, как Блуу бегает и выбирает, как лучше поставить свою собственную кровать, с его именем на ней. Собственная! Это было так восхитительно! А когда каждый улегся в своей собственной постели и погасся свет, в темноте раздалось едва слышное:

\- Прости..

\- А? Что? – встрепенулся Эдуардо.

\- Ко?

\- Спокойной ночи, - успокоил их мигающий от удивления Уилт.

Когда друзья встрепенулись, он с теплой улыбкой посмотрел в сторону, откуда донесся шепот. Там, в темноте, повернувшись к стене и накрывшись одеялом, лежал один из его друзей, неудержимо в этот момент покрасневший от смущения и чего-то если неведанного ранее, так очень редко посещающего его чувства.

\- Ничего страшного, - добавил мягко Уилт таким же шепотом в ответ.

Больше на полу никто не спал.


End file.
